1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of labelers and to method of labeling.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art labelers with applicator rolls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,966 to Finke granted Sept. 24, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,106 to Jenkins et al granted Mar. 19, 1974.
Other prior art U.S. patents of general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 35,335 to Van Auken dated May 20, 1862, No. 403,537 To Lafloe dated May 21, 1889, No. 1,162,700 to Lamoureau dated Nov. 30, 1915, No. 1,794,578 to Brock dated Mar. 3, 1931, No. 2,619,703 to Dungler dated Dec. 2, 1952, and No. 3,468,739 to Schrotz dated Sept. 23, 1969.